Attention
by LiLAqUaMaRiE
Summary: Calleigh’s bored and she wants attention.


**Title:** Attention  
**Author:** LiLAqUaMaRiE  
**Fandom:** CSI: Miami  
**Pairings/Characters:** Calleigh Duquesne/Timothy Speedle  
**Rating:** PG-13/T  
**Warnings:** Romance, humor, established relationship.  
**Word Count:** 699  
**Summary:** Calleigh's bored and she wants attention.  
**Note:** First time writing Speed, so hopefully I didn't do that bad with this fic.

"I'm bored."

Tim Speedle glanced up from where he was in the Layout Room going over some evidence he was handling at the moment. A petite blonde-haired female stood across from him on the other side of the table that separated them with a pout upon her lips.

Tim blinked before raising an eyebrow at the woman. "Come again?"

Calleigh Duquesne rolled her eyes slightly annoyed. "I said I'm bored."

Tim nodded. "So I did here correctly" he said more to himself than to her, before glancing back down at his work.

Calleigh eyes widened a bit in surprised to be ignored so quickly. She went around the table to stand on Speed's right. Lifting her hand, she started to poke him on his right shoulder, "I said I was bored."

Without looking up to glance at her this time, he nodded as he kept staring at the pictures on top of the table, "I heard you the first time Cal."

Definitely annoyed now, she crossed her arms across her chest as she stared at him for a moment – a long moment. She was bored and she wanted attention but Tim wasn't giving her any yet, so she decided on getting it at all cost.

For starters, she continued to poke his shoulder to bug him.

Tim sighed as he tried to concentrate on his work, but with Calleigh around he could never concentrate on anything but her honestly – especially not a bored Calleigh. "Cal, stop that."

"No."

"Calleigh" his voice held a mild warning tone.

Unfortunately, that didn't dissuade her from her actions, "Speedle."

Silence ensued as Calleigh continued to poke him. On the other hand, Speed continued to stare at the work before him. However that silence did not last long.

Tim turned around to face Calleigh with a resigned look, "Fine, I give. Just stop poking me."

Calleigh smiled sweetly at him.

Tim blinked as he stared at her, debating whether he should stay where he is or start running for the hills at the look he was receiving from the woman before him. "What do you want?"

"I'm bored."

Speed blinked, "I thought we covered that fact."

Calleigh continued as if she was never interrupted. "You're taking me out."

"Excuse me?"

"You heard me."

Tim snorted, "You sure about that, I could probably be going deaf as we speak…"

Calleigh gave him a stern look, "Speeeeed" she started to whine.

"Fine, fine; where?"

Calleigh smiled sweetly again, "To dinner."

Tim raised his eyebrow as he stared at her in realization. "You forgot your wallet at home again, didn't you?"

Calleigh gave her boyfriend a small smile as she leaned in closer into his personal space, "What makes you think that?"

Flustered at having Calleigh so close to him now, he could only shrug his shoulders. Calleigh gave him a small pout, "You wouldn't want me to starve would you?" as she spoke she started to play with the collar of his shirt.

Tim swallowed nervously. Calleigh's hands on him always had the affect of making his body wanting to melt thanks to her touches. He doesn't even know why he bothers to ignore her; she always ends up wining in the end. "Chinese again?" he asked her quietly as he tried to calm his raging hormones.

Calleigh continued to smile sweetly at him as she kept leaning in closer to Tim. She always loved teasing her boyfriend as much as possible. Besides she also loved being close to him, so any excuse she could get to get close to him – she would use. "Hmmm…." Her voice was almost a whisper, "I don't know."

Tim eyes closed as his arms went around her; he smelled in her scent – she was entirely beautiful as always. "We can share an egg roll."

Calleigh glanced up at him as she leaned against his chest, "Sounds good."

Tim gave her a small smile, "Good."

Calleigh leaned her head against Tim's chest, "You know what Speed?"

Holding her close to him, he responded to her question. "What?"

A smile formed upon her lips as she closed her eyes happily, "I'm not bored anymore."

A chuckle escaped Tim lips, "I can tell."

**_Fin._**


End file.
